villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skip (Club Penguin)
Skip is the sole antagonist in the Halloween Party of 2014 in the popular multi-player game, Club Penguin. He appeared in the Puffle Hotel, initially as an ally to the player but was later revealed to be a dark spirit attempting to haunt the island forever. History Gary (the island's scientist) sent players in to search for his uncle, Gariwald VIII, who is a ghost. Skip is also a ghost who pretended to be a bellhop in order to trick the player into building a ghost catching machine with parts from around the hotel. The machine was supposed to catch ghost puffles, which the hotel was haunted with. After the player completes the machine and catches all the puffles, Skip reveals himself to be a ghost, also revealing that he had kidnapped Gariwald VIII. He catches the player in a cage, and plans to use the energy from the ghost puffles to become so strong that he can haunt the island forever. However, the player manages to defeat Skip, and Skip flees, while all the ghost puffles as well as Gariwald VIII are freed. Skip's fate is unclear however most think he was either killed/erased from existence or escaped safely. Gallery Skip infobox image.png|Skip's final form 407px-Skip Pinguim.png|Skip's initial appearance Skip_Halloween_login_screen.png|Skip's promotional image Skip_dead.png|Skip's defeat 562px-Skip3.png|Skip in game Trivia *Skip is the only villain on ''Club Penguin ''who was a hidden antagonist since all of the other villains were revealed as antagonists from the very start while Skip was initially an ally to the player. *Skip is also the only villain on ''Club Penguin ''who works completely by himself and has no minions since Herbert had Klutzy as his sidekick, Tusk had an army of snowmen like minions and The Ultimate Proto-bot was created by three faulty test bots who would later become his minions. *Skip is regarded as one of the most evil villains from the game, as well as the villain with the most unique motive. *Skip was apparently supposed to be reappear in a later party however due to ''Club Penguin ''being shut down in favour of the mobile app ''Club Penguin Island ''Skip will most likely never return sadly. *His name is apparently a nod to how hotel elevators in some countries skip the 13th floor. *Skip is very similar to the following villains- *Rowan North from the 2016 remake of ''Ghostbusters ''since both are originally ordinary hotel workers who later become evil spirits (However while Skip has presumably been a ghost for years, Rowan only becomes one during his movie) both are also rouges and at first glance appear to be kind and friendly. Both are also incredibly powerful and use their innocent looking demeanour to hide their true intentions. *Turbo from ''Wreck-It-Ralph ''since both are male Disney villains posing under an innocent looking alias who reveal themselves as villains later on. Both also become monsters towards the end of their stories. However while it's debateable if Skip survived his fate Turbo is obviously dead. *Quirinus Quirrell from ''Harry Potter and The Philosopher's stone ''since both appear originally as innocent individuals who use their odd mannerisms and innocent nature to disguise their dark secrets. Both are also later revealed to be evil masterminds (however while Skip is working for himself completely alone and had been a ghost years prior to his debut appearance, Quirrell was under Voldemort's influence and had only shared his body with the latter for roughly a year prior). Also again Skip's fate is up for debate while Quirrell is obviously dead. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Mastermind Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Rogues Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bogeymen Category:Dark Forms Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Game Bosses Category:Arrogant Category:Game Changer Category:Fighter Category:Humanoid Category:Energy Beings Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Magic Category:Monsters Category:Revived Category:Outcast Category:Psychopath Category:Supernatural Category:Teenagers Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Elementals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Strategic Category:Anthropomorphic Characters